


Questa Candeggina

by regular_john



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arguing, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Romance, Grocery Shopping, Italiano | Italian, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, M/M, Swearing, supermarket
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regular_john/pseuds/regular_john
Summary: Un incontro casuale in un supermercato potrebbe cambiare per sempre la vita di due uomini.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Questa Candeggina

**Author's Note:**

> Per Rosa

Era un martedì sera tardi, quasi alle 22.00. La luce all'esterno era da tempo sbiadita in quella fredda sera pungente di novembre, ma il forte bagliore dei LED artificiali del supermercato illumina il parcheggio. Eren camminava svelto, rannicchiato nella sua giacca di velluto a coste marrone cercando di ottenere il massimo dal suo calore mentre sfrecciava nel labirinto di veicoli parcheggiati.

Camminò per quella che sembrava una vita tremendamente fredda; alla fine raggiunge l'entrata principale e viene avvolto dal calore del sistema di riscaldamento del negozio. Emise un sospiro contento all'improvviso calore mentre prendeva un cesto e si dirigeva verso la sezione dei prodotti per la pulizia, avendo bisogno di ripulire dopo i suoi amici ubriachi che avevano già fatto un casino dopo essere stati ubriachi per così poco tempo.

Alla fine arrivò alla navata destra e rallentò il passo, e non molto tempo dopo trovò quello che stava cercando. Candeggiare. Si avvicinò alle file su file di candeggina diversa e cercò il più economico che riuscì a trovare, estraendolo rapidamente dallo scaffale. Ma ce n'era uno di fronte che lo rendeva impossibile mentre lo lasciava cadere.Imprecò e andò a prenderlo quando una voce profonda, arrabbiata, non troppo lontana dal suo viso, cominciò a parlare.

"Attento, marmocchio di merda."

Eren alzò lo sguardo per vedere chi aveva parlato e quasi non riuscì a nascondere il suo stupore ... quasi. L'uomo in piedi di fronte a lui era magnifico, fatto di angoli e spigoli vivi nella suo mascella e negli zigomi. I suoi occhi si combinavano perfettamente con una nuvola di tempesta, grigia e arrabbiata, e la sua faccia angolare era incorniciata da capelli neri come l'inchiostro leggermente divisi a sinistra con un sottosquadro che iniziava proprio dall'orecchio. Era anche sorprendentemente basso per un uomo con una voce così profonda, ma ben costruito da ciò che Eren poteva dire con il suo dolcevita nero aderente e pantaloni scuri avvolgenti. Avrebbe lasciato cadere tutto per fissare l'uomo stupendo più a lungo, ma la rabbia stava offuscando tutto il suo giudizio dalle parole dell'uomo più corto.

"Che cazzo mi hai appena chiamato?" Chiese con rabbia, raddrizzandosi con una presa mortale sulla candeggina per guardare l'uomo.

Sospirò e sembra annoiato, “Ti ho chiamato moccioso di merda perché mi hai fatto cadere una fottuta candeggina sul piede. Hai un problema, marmocchio? Nonostante fosse piccolo, l'uomo di fronte a Eren sembrava terrificante, i suoi occhi tempestosi promettevano una battaglia persa se Eren dovesse provare qualcosa.

"Scusate." Egli ha detto.

"Cazzo, sei proprio" scattò l'uomo più basso, fissando Eren.

“No, davvero, mi dispiace. Non ho visto l'altro non intendevo esso"

"Tch" L'uomo più basso fece un rumore e si voltò per andarsene. Eren lasciò cadere la candeggina nel suo cestino e praticamente corse dietro l'uomo più basso. 

“Umm sono Eren" sbottò.

"Non mi interessa" scattò l'uomo più basso, senza nemmeno guardare l'uomo più alto, scendendo lungo il corridoio raccogliendo altri elettrodomestici per la pulizia. Eren praticamente dovette correre per stargli dietro.

"Mi sento male! Voglio dire, il tuo piccolo piede- “

L'uomo si mosse alla velocità della luce, spingendo Eren contro lo scaffale contenente vari deodoranti mentre alcuni cadevano attorno a loro; facendo rumori rumorosi mentre colpiscono il terreno. La sua schiena colpì forte la fredda griglia di metallo, facendolo sibilare per il disagio, e guardò nervosamente l'uomo arrabbiato che lo teneva in posizione con l'avambraccio abilmente posto sotto il mento.

"Che cazzo hai appena detto?" La profonda voce dell'uomo ringhiò, i suoi occhi tempestosi fragorosi.

Di tutti i momenti, questo è quello in cui Eren ha iniziato a arrossire e inciampare duramente con le sue parole. “Um, umm”

“‘Um, umm’, Questo non significa niente per me.” Ha deriso. Si avvicina ad Eren, con la bocca a bassa voce "Che cazzo hai appena detto?"

Eren deglutì, emettendo un respiro nervoso “Io-uhh. Niente. Non ho detto niente.” Voleva quasi chiamarlo signore.

“Tch.” L'uomo lasciò andare e si voltò rapidamente, tornando ai suoi acquisti senza aggiungere altro.

Eren si strofinò leggermente il collo dove l'altro uomo aveva appena avuto l'avambraccio e si affrettò a prendere il suo cestino e correre di nuovo da lui. "Sono davvero ... scusa" ansimò.

"Per favore, lasciami in pace, batti." L'uomo monotono, ancora una volta annoiato.

"Accetta le mie scuse." Disse Eren audacemente, camminando a passo con l'altro uomo.

“Hmm...che ne dici se lo faccio e tu mangi la mia merda. Affare?" Lui rispose, acido intriso nella sua espressione apparentemente insipido.

"Perché sei così meschino?” Disse Eren, spostando brevemente le braccia indietro per legare i suoi lunghi capelli sciolti.

"Non devo fare cazzate per te, moccioso, non mi preoccupi." Si fermò davanti ai guanti di gomma ed Eren si mosse, quindi si posizionò immediatamente di fronte all'altro uomo. "Levati di mezzo" scattò.

“C'è un bastone infilato nel tuo culetto, hmm? Solo perché sei basso, stai compensando con la rabbia? " Disse Eren, un ghigno malvagio si fece strada sul suo viso.

"Stai fottutamente chiedendolo." L'altro ringhiò, allontanando leggermente Eren per prendere un pacchetto di guanti di gomma.

"Voglio solo sapere perché sei un tale coglione"  _ per qualcuno così carino _ , astenendosi dal dire l'ultima parte.

"Non ho tempo per questo" scattò, girandosi di nuovo per andarsene. Eren, dopo essersi abituato a questo, era alle calcagna.

"Stai andando da qualche parte?"

“Sì, in realtà, moccioso fastidioso. Ho un volo da prendere alle 5 del mattino ”

Eren inarcò un sopracciglio "Perché acquisti candeggina se domani sei su un aereo?" Chiese, pensieri di un assassino fuggitivo gli attraversarono la mente.

"Non che siano affari tuoi, ma voglio pulire la mia casa prima di andare" Sospirò, sembrando più infastidito che arrabbiato a questo punto. Non un assassino allora, solo arrabbiato.

Fiduciosamente.

"Your house?"

"Sì, è un grande edificio dove vivono gli adulti. Ne ho uno, pago le tasse e vado a fare shopping perché sono un adulto", ha detto, con il sarcasmo che gocciola dalle sue parole. A questo punto aveva rallentato e stava lentamente scansionando gli scaffali.

"Non sembri uno" brontolò Eren.

"Stai cercando di farmi incazzare, vero?" brontolò.

"Sei troppo merda di pollo per fare qualsiasi cosa" ribatté Eren.

"Normalmente non faccio del male alle persone che ho appena incontrato" mormorò, prestando solo metà attenzione mentre cercava qualcosa su uno scaffale.

"Bene, mi conosci da cinque minuti ormai, quindi penso che sia permesso", rispose, cercando disperatamente di continuare la conversazione.

"Hai un desiderio di morte, moccioso?"

"No ..." Eren fece il broncio.

L'altro uomo emise un lieve suono di approvazione mentre recuperava un setaccio dall'aspetto argenteo dal retro di uno scaffale e lo metteva nel suo cestino. "Strano. Posso andare ora per favore? ” Disse, il suo viso blando e bello si voltò a guardare Eren.

"Um- vuoi aiuto per pulire la tua casa?" Eren sbottò.  _ Idiota, ora sei strano _ , pensò.

La confusione si riversò sul viso dell'altro uomo. "Che cazzo, no. Non hai una festa in cui andare, incazzarti, baciare alcune ragazze e prendere decisioni sbagliate, marmocchio." Disse, muovendosi a mano libera per riposare dalla sua parte.

"In realtà sono gay" disse freddamente Eren, cercando una reazione nella faccia dell'altro uomo.

Le sue sopracciglia si sollevarono leggermente, ma tornarono alla normalità quasi immediatamente dopo "Non mi interessa". Scattò, girandosi per trovare qualcos'altro nella navata.

"Quindi ... non vuoi il mio aiuto?" Eren insistette, per qualche motivo desideroso di non concludere la discussione.

"Beh, sono riuscito a pulire la mia casa da solo per così tanto tempo, quindi no grazie", disse, camminando lungo il corridoio.

"Per sempre solo?" Disse Eren coraggiosamente, continuando a correre al passo con l'uomo basso ma veloce.

“Beh, da quando mio marito è morto fottutamente tre anni fa, sì, da solo" sputò, non vacillando mentre continuava a camminare.

Eren rallentò leggermente "Oh, io …”

"Puoi andartene adesso per favore?" Sospirò, esasperato.

"Mi sento male."

"Cosa per ora, idiota"

"Bene, il tuo piede prima ma insultandoti ..."

"L'hai fatto apposta" intervenne.

"Sì. E riportare brutti ricordi ”

"Non mi interessa" scattò.

"Ho anche dei ricordi piuttosto brutti per poter capire", ha sottolineato Eren.

"Che cosa hai, sedici anni?" Si guardò brevemente alle spalle per vedere Eren che si trascinava dietro di lui e si voltò per proseguire.

"Ho vent'anni"

"Non mi interessa."

“Va bene, vecchio, e tu? Sembri una ventina ma ti comporti come se avessi ottant'anni ”

"Letteralmente non sono affari tuoi, ma io ho trentatré anni" Si interruppe e si chinò per recuperare un pacchetto di spugne.

"Oh ... um ok" disse Eren, il calore che gli saliva sulle guance mentre guardava una striscia di pelle rivelarsi brevemente dal fondo del dolcevita dell'uomo più anziano.

Si alzò e affronta Eren. "Posso andare ora, cazzo?"

"Lasciami aiutare in qualche modo."

L'altro uomo alzò gli occhi al cielo e si allontana di nuovo, questa volta più lentamente. "Perché ti importa così tanto, marmocchio?"

"Mi dispiace," disse Eren, a suo agio camminando accanto all'uomo.

L'altro sospirò: "L'hai detto, ma perché sei così investito?"

Eren scrollò le spalle, "Non lo so, non voglio solo farti arrabbiare"

Si fermò e si voltò verso Eren, la tempesta nei suoi occhi sembrava essersi calmata in un pomeriggio grigio. "Sei fottutamente strano. Aiutami a caricare la macchina se ti zitta. "

La faccia di Eren si illuminò immediatamente, la sua faccia impassibile si trasformò in un grande sorriso "Grazie!"

I due uomini fecero un giro del supermercato per qualche altro minuto, Eren si diresse brevemente dalla rotta dell'altro per prendere alcune cose per conto suo prima di tornare indietro. L'uomo più anziano prese due gel da viaggio prima di dirigersi verso gli sportelli per pagare i suoi acquisti.

"Non stai acquistando nulla a parte candeggina, vodka e un pacchetto di nachos, marmocchio?" Chiese l'uomo più anziano mentre si mettevano in fila alla cassa.

“No, penso che sia tutto ciò che avevo pianificato di acquistare. Sto solo ricevendo le cose che ci siamo persi per la nostra festa ".

L'altro borbottò qualcosa sulle feste dei bambini, "Fottuto mostro". Disse abbastanza forte da poter sentire Eren.

Eren lasciò che l'uomo più anziano pagasse per i suoi acquisti prima, e quando arrivò alla cassa si rese conto di non aver portato con sé una borsa. Rimase impotente per un momento prima di prendere gli oggetti tra le braccia e girarsi per andarsene.

“Tch. Idiota. Ne ho uno di riserva ”Prese un'altra borsa dalla stessa tasca dei pantaloni da cui aveva già recuperato altri 2 e lo consegnò a Eren.

Accettò volentieri e lanciò un'occhiata alla borsa dal design elaborato, dipinta con le ali, prima di fare le valigie. "Davvero non è necessario, questo sembra costoso."

L'altro uomo si strinse nelle spalle “Ho un amico nel mondo dell'arte, quindi li ottengo molto. Tienilo, è tutto tuo "

“Grazie.”

Una volta imballati, i due uscirono insieme dal supermercato, tornando di nuovo al freddo acuto della notte. Entrambi gli uomini strofinarono istintivamente le braccia, Eren si pentì di indossare jeans sottili, mentre l'uomo più anziano navigava su Eren attraverso la rete di macchine. Continuarono fino a quando raggiunsero un elegante Jaguar F-Pace nero parcheggiato con uno spazio su entrambi i lati.

"Mi piace la tua macchina" disse Eren, facendo una leggera conversazione.

"Grazie, moccioso, l'ho scelto perché mi piaceva, ci crediate o no", disse, portando i suoi sacchi di attrezzature per la pulizia nella sua auto.

"Ha senso" disse Eren, osservando l'altro che riempiva la macchina e non stava davvero aiutando.

Una volta finito, l'uomo più anziano chiuse il baule e si voltò a guardare Eren. “Grazie per il tuo aiuto, monello. Sei un po 'perdonato per avermi lasciato cadere una fottuta candeggina, ma io vivrò "disse, sorprendentemente senza sarcasmo.

Eren spostò gli occhi a terra per evitare brevemente lo sguardo dell'uomo più breve, "Sempre".

"Beh, devo tornare", disse, restando fermo.

"E devo tornare alla festa" disse Eren, rimanendo radicato al suo posto.

I due si accordarono l'un l'altro, vedendo attentamente chi avrebbe fatto la prima mossa. Le parole non dette sembravano passare tra loro, dicendo che volevano parlare più a lungo, ma non avevano davvero scuse per questo adesso. Anche se non lo ammetterebbero, entrambi si sono divertiti molto a parlare tra loro.

L'uomo si schiarì la gola e distolse lo sguardo da Eren, il colore che saliva sulle sue guance che poteva facilmente essere confuso con le luci rossastre del parcheggio. “Bene, bene. Ok. Ciao." E a quel punto, annuì e si avvicinò alla portiera della sua auto.

Eren non ha parlato. Non ha detto addio, non ha detto grazie per la borsa, non si è nemmeno scusato di nuovo. Rimase in silenzio, guardando l'uomo misterioso salire in macchina.  _ Non conosco nemmeno il suo nome! _ pensò, ma rimase in silenzio.

Fu solo quando la macchina iniziò a muoversi per uscire dal parcheggio che Eren si voltò e iniziò la sua fredda passeggiata di ritorno a casa dell'amico. In così poco tempo, era stato investito nell'uomo più basso e in tutto ciò che lo riguardava. Eren immaginava mentalmente la sua casa, sarebbe stata piccola o grande, moderna o antica. Com'era in aereo, dove stava andando? Come sarebbe il tempo?

Una raffica di vento particolarmente brutale soffiò sulla faccia di Eren, facendolo piegare ancora di più su se stesso mentre camminava per cercare di stare al caldo. Cercando di ignorare l'inevitabile domanda sul perché Jean vivesse così lontano dal supermercato, continuò a immaginare l'uomo che si lavava i ripiani, lo sbiancava i suoi servizi igienici e dava la priorità alla pulizia rispetto all'imballaggio.

Eren era così preso dalla sua fantasia, che quasi perse il forte suono di un clacson seguito da quella macchina che guidava sul marciapiede accanto a lui con il finestrino che si abbassava.

"Non stai guidando, marmocchio?" La familiare voce profonda gridò dalla finestra della Jaguar nera. Era l'uomo del supermercato, che si passava la mano tra i capelli neri come l'inchiostro mentre guardava Eren dal marciapiede.

"Ho bevuto una birra, quindi è meglio se non lo faccio." Eren balbettò, il calore saliva alle sue guance dal freddo, certamente dal freddo e per nessun altro motivo.

L'uomo fissò Eren per alcuni istanti, con una mano tra i capelli e l'altra appoggiata sul volante della sua auto. Fece un respiro profondo e sospirò: "Entra allora idiota."

La faccia di Eren si illuminò con un sorriso, aprì il sedile del passeggero e si infilò, mettendo la borsa sul pavimento. Chiamò la strada in cui doveva andare e l'uomo disse che lo sapeva, tirando giù il marciapiede per guidare nella giusta direzione. "Grazie mille per questo ... um"

"Sì?" Disse l'uomo, gli occhi sulla strada.

"Tu, um. Non hai mai detto il tuo nome"

“Levi.”

"Eh? Oh! Grazie mille per questo Levi" disse, sorridendo al nome dell'altro uomo.

"Non preoccuparti ragazzino" disse Levi, la sua voce si faceva progressivamente più morbida mentre continuavano a interagire; facilmente scambiato per affetto.

I due guidarono per un po 'in un comodo silenzio, l'unico rumore era che due persone alla radio parlavano di sogni. Improvvisamente, una canzone pop incredibilmente fastidiosa è arrivata alla radio che al momento veniva suonata troppo frequentemente. Entrambi gli uomini andarono a cambiare stazione contemporaneamente, con le mani che si toccato insieme. Eren ritrasse immediatamente la sua mano, guardando fuori dalla finestra per nascondere le sue guance arrossate dal più piccolo tocco. Levi fece un sorrisetto e si trasformò in una stazione radio suonando una morbida chitarra acustica.

"Allora capretto, ragazzi pazzi, state organizzando una festa durante la settimana, hmm?" Iniziò Levi.

"Perché continui a chiamarmi capretto?"

Levi distolse lo sguardo dalla strada per guardare Eren negli occhi, giù verso la camicia che indossava la bruna e poi di nuovo sulla strada. Confuso, Eren abbassò lo sguardo sulla maglietta che indossava sotto la giacca; le parole "Sei un Harry lucertola" accanto a una lucertola che ricorda Harry Potter.

"Stai zitto. Comunque, festa, sì. È un po 'all'ultimo minuto, ma i miei due migliori amici studieranno all'estero dal prossimo mese e non sono tornati fino a maggio. Sono i compleanni di alcune persone tra adesso e allora, incluso il mio , quindi è un mix di una grande festa di compleanno e una festa per loro. "Eren balbettò, sentendosi più a suo agio di quanto fosse stato. Alzò persino le gambe e si sedette a gambe incrociate sul sedile dell'auto.

"Sembra disordinato, riesco a vedere il ragionamento per la candeggina" Disse lanciando un'occhiata alla borsa ai piedi di Eren prima di tornare indietro per affrontare la strada, scorgendo la faccia sorridente dell'altro ragazzo.

"Sì, sono uscito per questo", ha risposto.

Levi fece una pausa e guardò di nuovo Eren che sorrideva, scusandosi nella mente che stava controllando che fosse ancora lì. "Il grande ventuno, eh", ha continuato.

"Sì." Disse Eren, sottolineandolo per un effetto drammatico.

"Bei tempi, non sprecarlo. La velocità di quella merda è veloce" Levi parlò piano.

"Qualunque cosa tu dica, nonno", rispose Eren, sorridendo al suo brillante insulto.

"Sfacciato idiota" disse Levi, e lui ridacchiò leggermente. Il suo oscuro scoppio di risate era in qualche modo seducente nel suo tono profondo; che Eren ha trovato molto ingiusto.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche altro minuto mentre la chitarra leggera prevalse alla radio, "Allora, dove stai volando?" Chiese Eren, ancora una volta disperato di far parlare l'uomo più basso.

"Vado a un matrimonio in Francia, i miei due migliori amici si stanno finalmente sposando"

“I tuoi amici sono francesi? O è solo un matrimonio in Francia? ”

"In realtà sono francese, così come i miei migliori amici. Mi sono appena trasferito in questo paese per il mio lavoro "

Eren sospirò: "Beh, sono tedesco. Non so che ci rende nemici o- "

"Questa non è la seconda guerra mondiale, marmocchio, siamo entrambi nell'UE, quindi presumibilmente besties"

Eren sbuffò "Un ottimo punto.", Mormorò Levi in segno di approvazione. "Quindi, il matrimonio del migliore amico ... ti rende il migliore l'uomo?"

"Sfortunatamente" disse Levi, nessuna vera cattiveria nelle sue parole.

"Hai pianificato per la festa di addio al celibato, che cosa?"

"Beh, non è proprio uno che le feste siano sincere. Siamo una specie di gruppo di amicizia affiatato e siamo sempre stati molto vicini gli uni agli altri; Penso che usciamo per la sera per un buon pasto ". Levi parlò di nuovo con affetto sempre più familiare.

"carino"

"Sì, penso che sarà"

"Beh, entrambi stiamo facendo cose importanti in un momento simile, è fantastico" Eren ha parlato con sicurezza che era apparso dal nulla.

“Stai tentando di collegarci insieme in qualche modo strano, marmocchio? Le cose che abbiamo in comune? "

"No!" Eren sbottò sulla difensiva, "Era solo un'osservazione."

“Tch. Ciò che. Idiot boy”

"Hey!" Eren si voltò verso Levi, sembrando offeso.

"Sto scherzando. Sono sicuro che sei molto intelligente e non l'ho ancora visto. "

"Beh, ho quasi finito una laurea in criminologia, quindi mi piacerebbe pensarlo", ha detto in modo conciso.

"Criminologia?" Levi si girò brevemente a guardare di nuovo Eren prima di tornare sulla strada. "Cristo, non vuoi essere in macchina con me allora."

"Perchè no?" Disse Eren lentamente.

"Sono stato arrestato alcune volte."

"È questa la parte in cui mi dici che sei un cannibale e mi porti in una casa isolata nei boschi per mangiarmi?"

Ridacchiò di nuovo, facendo sì che Eren guardasse fuori dalla finestra per nascondere il suo rossore che continuava ad apparire. "Visto che prima ti stavi offrendo di venire a casa mia e pulirlo dopo avermi conosciuto per 5 minuti interi, non sembri essere troppo contrario a quella svolta di eventi, hmm?"

Eren emise un rumore seccato. "Sto solo scherzando, marmocchio", colpì leggermente il braccio di Eren, "Era solo una stupida cosa ribelle che stavo facendo da adolescente."

"Oh, ce l'abbiamo tutti, sono stato arrestato per aver rubato piante da un centro per giardini"

Levi sbuffò, "Di tutte le cose da rubare ..."

"Erano belli!" Disse Eren, i suoi occhi indugiarono sulle labbra di Levi dopo aver parlato. 

"Tch" Disse, guardando Eren con la coda dell'occhio e sorridendo leggermente al ragazzo dagli occhi luminosi che lo fissava con desiderio.

Eren si schiarì la gola e guardò brevemente fuori dalla finestra, e sospirò "um, è questa casa che sta arrivando adesso. Numero 104”  _ Sfortunatamente _ , pensò.

Levi annuì silenziosamente e si fermò fuori dalla casa, con la portiera del passeggero rivolta verso la parte anteriore. Appoggiò gli avambracci sul volante e si girò a guardare Eren che stava osservando le sue azioni.

"Uhm, grazie mille per il passaggio, Levi"

"Non preoccuparti, marmocchio, goditi la tua festa", disse, il più piccolo dei sorrisi sulle labbra.

"Grazie-" ripeté, volendo aggiungere altro ma non uscirono parole. Fissò di nuovo le labbra di Levi, sentendo il bruciore dello sguardo di Levi sul suo viso mentre lo faceva; molto probabilmente sembrava uno stupido adolescente cornea. A questo pensiero, sorrise tristemente e scese dall'auto, chiudendo delicatamente la portiera prima di risalire il sentiero verso la porta principale.

Bussò una volta alla porta e si voltò per vedere la macchina ancora ad aspettarlo, Levi ancora nella stessa posizione con gli avambracci appoggiati sul volante. Quando la porta si aprì, Levi si allontanò, soddisfatto che Eren fosse arrivato bene.

"Chi era quello?" Chiese l'uomo biondo alla porta, alzando le sopracciglia e lanciando un'occhiata alla macchina a cui Eren stava guardando.

"Uhm ... era"

“Jäger! Cosa ti ha fatto perdere così tanto tempo?" Dall'interno proveniva una voce forte, uno che Eren sapeva essere Jean.

“È una nuova borsa? Cosa significa?" Chiese l'uomo biondo alla porta, toccando il disegno dell'ala sul lato.

Eren non sapeva parlare, non poteva muoversi, non poteva fare altro che pensare  _ perché non dicevo altro a Levi. _

“Si è ricordato di prendere la candeggina? Armin, chiedigli se si è ricordato della candeggina! ” Gridò di nuovo Jean

Qualcosa scattò dopo Eren, poi si tolse rapidamente la borsa e la porse ad Armin; poi ha iniziato a indietreggiare da casa. "Io tornerò presto!" Gridò e corse.

"Ha dimenticato la fottuta candeggina, vero?" Borbottò Jean dall'interno, dopo essersi avvicinato per sporgersi sulla soglia.

Ma Eren non lo sentì.

Corse, l'adrenalina gli scorreva nelle vene, con energia e disperazione per raggiungere un'auto nera familiare. I suoi polpacci bruciavano, il suo respiro formava nuvole nella fredda aria di novembre e il suo corpo lo pregava di fermarsi; ma ha rifiutato. Continuò a correre fino a quando vide la macchina che stava cercando e iniziò a correre.

“LEVI!” Gridò, il suo respiro ansimante arrivò in brevi sussulti. "LEVI, ASPETTA!" Urlò, l'aria fredda si mordeva i polmoni. “LEVI!”

Ci vollero un bel minuto di corsa e di grida prima che Levi si fermasse sul marciapiede e corse fuori dalla sua auto, confusione e leggera preoccupazione che gli coprivano il viso. “Eren?”

"Levi ..." ansimò, fissando Levi.

"Che cos-"

"Posso avere il tuo numero di telefono, per favore?" Eren sbottò, ma con uno scopo e per fortuna senza arrossire.

Levi incrociò le braccia sul petto "Quindi mi stai dicendo che hai corso giù per la mia fottuta macchina per ottenere il mio numero?"

"Si.."

"Sei serio?" Disse, avvicinandosi leggermente ad Eren.

"Beh, te ne sei andato e avevo bisogno ..." Eren non riuscì a finire la frase.

Levi si protese per reclamare le labbra di Eren con le sue in un bacio morbido e delicato che fece sussultare Eren. Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di chiudere gli occhi prima che Levi si appoggiasse di nuovo indietro e si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Mi dispiace, è stato davvero stupido. Non dovrei- "

Eren prese il mento di Levi in mano e lo tirò in avanti in un bacio ardente e appassionato. Si aggrovigliarono immediatamente l'uno nell'altro, le mani nei capelli e si aggrappavano alla schiena come se stessero cadendo si aggrappano così forte.

Alla fine Eren si staccò per riprendere fiato e un ghigno si aprì sul suo viso. "Merda." Mormorò, massaggiandosi il collo. Levi mormorò una risposta debole, fissando ancora Eren. “E il tuo volo? Ormai non dovresti pulire la casa o- "

"Immagino che sarò solo stanco", ha detto.

Eren sospirò, "Per favore, dimmi che mi chiamerai"

"Eren" Levi attirò l'attenzione di Eren, mettendogli una mano sulla guancia, "Penso che non avrò niente in mente se non quando sarò in Francia. Aspetta la mia chiamata."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> L'italiano è la mia seconda lingua, quindi potrebbero esserci errori!!!!
> 
> spero che ti sia piaciuto! :) 
> 
> [i miei account sui social media]  
> ig - @regular___john  
> Tumblr - regular-john-16278


End file.
